Taken By The Wolf
by sadiemoore99
Summary: *i do not own twilight******* Paul Uley is a hot head. Chole is a shy character who got mixed in with some vampires. I suck at summary's. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chole's first vampire.**  
My name is Chole. I'm a normal teenaged maybe not that normal. I live in a house full of vampires. My parents was killed when I was a baby. The people who adopted me are vampires. Rose is my mother she tries to help  
me get out of this hell whole.  
Jasper was visiting his father when I was born. He was walking by my mothers room when he smelt me. From that mintute he knew I was his. A few weeks after I come home from the hospital, him and his family of vampires broke into my house and  
murdered my family.He loves to tell me the story of finding his-singer. He trusted Rose with me because of how much she wanted a baby.

We are really close. Jasper doesn't allow me to go anywhere with out him  
outside of the house. Rose finally talked him into letting me have a bike. I am only allowed to ride it for an hour around our drive way. Sometimes I feel like they are treating me like a little kid, not like the sixteen year old I am.  
We move a lot, they say people can tell that they never age. Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Matt all go to school. Rose and Emmett stay home with me. Jasper says I'm to important to him to take a chance.  
I can hear a knock at the door. Flipping the book close, i hurry up and stand up.  
"Come in."  
Rose pokes her head in.  
"Hey, honey. Jasper is on his way home. He wants you ready for dinner." She says in her sweet voice.  
I nod my head. She joins me by my bed. Her thin arms wrap around me. " Its okay sweetie, I'm plan a way to get you out of here." She says, wrapping me up tighter in her arms. " What am I going to do without you  
mom?" I said trying to cry. Her beautiful face scrunches up. " You will be better off without us, honey. You will have a normal live. Find a great guy who treats you right, maybe have some children. Now come on stop crying. He is almost  
home. He has some news for you." She stands up and gives me a peck on the check. "Okay mom." I say and start making my way to his room.  
After hearing my mother talking like that, it kind of make me happy that i wouldn't have to stay here and become a vampire. I love my mother but I do not want to become one of them. Jasper wants to wait till I'm eighteen. Well  
that's what my grandma and grandpa told him. If he had it his way I would already be one of them.

I feel eyes watching me. I knew they are his, before he even wraps his arm around my waist.  
" Hey darling. I have some news for you." He says, pulling me into his room.  
Putting my fake smile on," Oh yeah, what's that?"  
He pulls me into his lap,"We are moving to fForksWashington. You are going to love it there. You may be able to attend school with us. It's a small school, that way I can keep an eye on you." He said as he sniffed my hair. "  
Really that will be so fun!" I said looking at him. His eyes go dark and his grip tightes on my leg.  
" Yes, we will see. We leave in three hours. You will ride with me." He says. My face falls back into a frown. He notices, " You don't want to ride with me,huh? Well that's to damn bad." He says angrily and pushes me up. I hate when  
I let something slip and pisses him off. He pushes me into the wall," You are mine. If I wantyou to ride with me then you are no questions about it." I nod and put my head down. I can hear mom trying to come in. Jaspers eyes flash red. He storms  
to the door and rips it opened.  
" I gave her to you when she was a baby, cuz you wanted one so bad. She's not yours she's mine and you will not take her from me. We are moving tonight get in your car and meet us up there. Take her with you I need to  
calm down and go on a hunt." He walks back to me and kisses me hard on the forehead.  
" I love you darling. You reminder that. Go with Rose now." I quickly walk passed him and into her and dads arms. Dad picks me up and rushes outside to the waiting Jeep.


	2. Home

After hours of driving, we finally pull into our new town. I'm pretty use to moving around. Out of all the places we have live this is by far the pretties. There is snow everywhere. I look out the window and see a welcome sign that says **Welcome to Forks Washington**. My dad and Mom are watching me in the mirror. " So what do you think?" Mom asked me. Looking at them both, " I gusse it's all right." I say jokingly. They both laught at this. " We are about ten minutes from our house. It's outside of town." Dad says. "Am I going to be able to go to school here?" I ask them. They look at ether with sad faces. " You know that's not up to us, baby. You will have to talk to Jasper." Dad says, looking like someone just took his favorite motorcycle away. I nod and set back in the seat.

Jasper never allows me to do anything without him. He says it's because I'm his singer and he can't lose me no matter what. It's not like I asked to be his singer, I don't even what to be. Jasper controls the whole family. My mom tries to go against it as much as she can.

We finally pull into a huge driveway. The trees are so tall and beautiful. The house comes into view it is breath taking. We pull up to the house. My door is flung opened and Jasper has me out, and into his arms. " I missed you darling. Did you miss me?" He asks while he nuzzles my neck. "Of course i did, Jasp." My parents are already inside. "Let's go for a walk in the forest. We have somethings to discuss." He says, pulling me closer into him. " okay I would love to see out here. It's so pretty." I say moving towards the forest.


End file.
